


Reunited

by slytherclaw420



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Adorable Groot (Marvel), Angst and Hurt/Comfort, B), B:O, BAMF Gamora (Marvel), Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, But also, F/M, Gamora (Marvel) Lives, Gamora and Peter Q reunite!, Happy Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Quill, I Am Groot (Marvel), I Don't Even Know, I Tried, Infinity Stone Soul World (Marvel), Kinda, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Quill Feels, Peter Quill Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Bucky Barnes, Reunions, Sad Peter Parker, Somehow, basically i'm not over endgame and it's been weeks :'(, but it's sad and stuff, certainly not me lol, feel like bucky and peter would be great friends and stuff so i added that in, i just had this as a prompt on my phone and felt like writing it, rip all those characters, sad peter quill (._.), sorry lol, this is NOT canon by the way, totally didn't cry for them or anything, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 04:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19077202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytherclaw420/pseuds/slytherclaw420
Summary: Eyes closed, Gamora sat on the water with crossed legs, the orange light reflecting onto her face. She didn’t know how long she had been there; it could’ve been months, days, or minutes, she couldn’t tell. But she knew that outside of the soul realm, Thanos was doing his best to complete his mission to rid the galaxy of half of it’s inhabitants. She could only hope he failed, and that someone out there was trying to stop him.Well, that was what she hoped before half the galaxy started to appear right before her.





	1. The Soul Realm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for clicking on this fic, I had this prompt on my phone and felt like writing it - so here we are!! I hope you enjoy and please feel free to leave a comment and kudos it! If you have anything you think I could improve on in my writing or there was something you liked, please let me know in the comments. I really like writing and would like to know how to improve more and more. Hope you enjoy!

Eyes closed, Gamora sat on the water with crossed legs, the orange light reflecting onto her face. She didn’t know how long she had been there; it could’ve been months, days, or minutes, she couldn’t tell. But she knew that outside of the soul realm, Thanos was doing his best to complete his mission to rid the galaxy of half of it’s inhabitants. She could only hope that he failed, and that at least  _ someone  _ out there was trying to stop him.

 

/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\

 

Time had passed, though she was still not sure how long, when she heard a small splash of water behind her. Her reflexes kicked in and the former assassin jumped up immediately, and turned to face whoever - or whatever - had joined her in this horrible place. 

It was a man, with shoulder length hair, and what looked to be a metal arm. He had a confused expression on his face, and he was looking strangely at his hands, before looking up at Gamora. As more people started to appear all around her, Gamora realised, with feeling of dread, what was going on. 

“He did it.” 

Gamora turned around once again to see a man a few feet away from her, dressed in a cloak and robes, staring at her blankly. 

“There was no other way,” he said to her, and she knew that he was speaking the truth. He knew who she was, she could tell, and she nodded to him in respect, somehow knowing that he was one of those who had done their best to stop the Mad Titan.

She was about to sit down again, and mourn both the living and those who were in the realm, knowing there was nothing she could do, when she saw the familiar large grey body with red markings behind the cloaked man. 

“Drax”, Gamora whispered to herself, standing still. And beside Drax was Mantis, and appearing right next to them was Groot. But right behind them was Peter Quill. He was standing up, and was facing away from her, not moving. 

All around her more and more people were appearing around her, some looked confused, some were crying, some were even still asleep. Yet all were of different ages and different species; there were children, adults, and the elderly. Gamora turned away from everyone, and turned her focus back to the people she actually knew.

Starting to walk quickly towards her friends, she saw a young boy, no more than fifteen or sixteen years old, appear in between her, and the metal armed man. She stopped and was about to go over to the boy when she heard him say something, over and over again. He was mumbling something; mumbling apologies, and looked as though he had just been crying. 

“Please, Mr Stark”. Gamora tilted her head to the side in confusion. He had a pained expression on his face, and looked terrified as he looked up and observed everything and everyone around him. But once he had fully appeared his facial expression turned from scared, to sad and confused, as he sat up from the shallow water that covered the surface of the ground.

“Queens?” 

Gamora glanced at the metal armed man, who had just noticed the kid, to the boy named “Queens”, who looked up at the man, and seemed to recognise him as he stood up and went over cautiously.

“Mr Barnes?” he asked hesitantly. Barnes smiled slightly, and motioned for Queens to come with him towards a group of people who were all in what seemed to be armour, and had the same forlorn expression on their faces. 

Expressions of people who knew they had just failed and lost everything. 

The boy brightened up slightly as he saw everyone else, and walked swiftly over with the older man to the others. 

“Peter!” one of them yelled as they saw the pair before taking him and Barnes to go the rest of the way to stand with them. Gamora saw Peter’s face turn into one of relief, and she relaxed slightly knowing that the young boy had found what seemed to be his family. 

Focusing back to her friends, Gamora started walking once again the short distance to the ones she had missed most; her family. Groot noticed her first, yelling a loud, “I am Groot!”, with a big smile appearing on his face. He ran towards her and gave her a big hug, only just reaching above her waist. Gamora smiled and gladly hugged him back. Next was Mantis and Drax, who turned at the sound of Groot’s yell, and also grinned as they saw her, and jogged over to join the hug. 

But the hug felt incomplete, as three of the members weren’t there. Rocket must have survived the snap. Gamora hoped only the best for him. She knew they were his first and only family in a long time, and knew he must be having trouble without them. But Nebula wasn’t there either, hopefully avoiding it at well, and she hoped that she and Rocket would find each other again, so they wouldn’t be alone. Quickly, Mantis and Drax filled her in on what happened on Titan, giving her a short summary of their failure.

The last one of the group was standing only a few metres away, and he was turning just as Gamora looked up at him. The others let her go, and she walked towards Peter.

He had a face full of regret, and quickly accepted the hug from his girlfriend, whom he had thought had he had lost forever.

“It was my fault,” he told her, shame adding to the regret on his face. “We were  _ so  _ close, and I messed it up. God, I missed you  _ so much _ .” 

“I missed you, too,” she whispered back to him, while embracing him tightly.

And just like the other Peter, he started to mumble apologies, saying sorry over and over again, while holding Gamora close, as though if he let go, he would lose her again. 

She pulled away from him slightly, so their foreheads were leaning against each others, and brought her hand up to his cheek, wiping away his tears. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Peter,  _ please  _ believe me. There was no other way this could end; we just have to hope the rest of the universe can stop him before it’s too late,” she told him wisely.

Peter could only nod and bring her back into a warm embrace.

 

/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\

 

Something was happening. Gamora, and the rest of those inside the soul stone realm knew it. They could tell by the chill in their bones, the hair standing up on end, and the strange feeling that washed over them; not unlike Peter Parker’s spidey senses. 

Without warning, Dr Strange stood up, giving the others around him a fright. 

“They did it,” he said.

“They  _ did  _ it,” he repeated, looking around at the group that sat together.

 

/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\

 

After everyone had been reunited with each other, the Guardians, the Avengers, and the others who had joined in the fight against Thanos, and were taken by the snap had come together in the world, and had become close with each other. Gamora had been introduced by Peter Quill to Peter Parker, the boy she saw when he first appeared, and found he was a bright, kind, and amusing teenager who she quickly felt very protective of. He loved hearing stories of her and the Guardians travels throughout space, and she gladly told their adventures, hoping it would not just entertain him for a while, but also keep him distracted from what was going on in the real world. In turn he told stories of his adventures, though there weren’t many, as well as the Avengers. She knew it bothered him, as well as everyone else, not knowing what was going on. They had been there for what felt like a very long time, and couldn’t wait to leave the world in which they were stuck in..

 

/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\

 

As Strange was getting the attention of the group with his exclamation, he looked down at his scarred hands. Everyone else looked on as his hands slowly turned to dust, and then his arms, torso, and he quickly looked at Gamora with a look of sympathy and pity, before the rest of his body went too. Then people around them started to disappear as well, some looked relieved, and some scared. And Drax and Mantis and Groot went, then the Avengers, and the Wakandan warriors, and everyone else there, before Gamora’s attention was turned to Peter, who was standing next to her. 

“When you come back, we’ll find each other. You have to promise we’ll find each other. I love you,” Peter said, his hands already disintegrating in front of the pair. 

When Gamora didn’t say anything back, except a forlorn “I love you too,” Peter’s face turned confused, and then desperate as more of his body turned to dust.

“You’ll come back as well, won’t you?” Peter said quickly. “I can’t lose you again Gamora! Please! _ _

The woman he was holding onto as he disappeared had nothing to say except, “I’m sorry, Peter, I love you so much.”

 

/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\/-=-:+:-=-\

 

Peter disappeared, and reappeared on Titan, sobbing on the ground. 

Mantis attempted to console him, but as soon she touched him she felt overwhelming amounts of pain and sorrow, and had to let go. Drax and the younger Peter pulled him up off the ground, and held him as he attempted to deal with the loss of his love for the second time, before Dr Strange took them back to Earth.

 


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gamora after everyone has gone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to add this... hope you enjoy! <3

Gamora, once again, sat cross legged on the floor of shallow water, surrounded by the light orange colour of the sky. Her tears glistened when the light reflected on her face, and she felt both glad and downhearted. Glad, because everyone was back in the real world, and they were happy. But sad, because she wasn’t, and never would be able to leave this place again. But everytime felt that, she pictured her family, and a warmth filled her heart. 

She knew that at least she got a chance to say goodbye to most of the group, and the others she didn’t get to say goodbye to, they knew how much she loved them.  

As she sat for the rest of her time there, she only ever thought of her good memories. Of her family, and their adventures. The ones she had told young Peter Parker, the ones that made her smile. Even the memories of her life before Thanos destroyed her planet, of her mother, and her  _ real  _ father.  

And nothing could make Gamora regret how her life had turned out, and didn’t wish to change anything, even if it meant she could leave the soul stone realm. Because she had met the most amazing people, and the man she loved with all her heart, not to mention she got the sister she had always wanted. She had grown from a scared young girl who had lost everything, to a cold, unfeeling killing machine, to someone who had a family.

And she wouldn’t change that for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed, and please leave comments and kudos! I'll reply to as many as I can! Thanks again!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you enjoyed and please feel free to kudos it and leave comments telling me what you liked and didn't, it would really help with my writing!! Thanks again!! <3


End file.
